


Captains Mark & Rhodes House

by HelloIAmParker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Captain's Mark Tattoo Parlor, Enemies to ...FWB?, F/M, Florist AU, Florist Rhodey Rhodes, Florist Tony Stark, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Piercer Bucky Barnes, Piercings, Pining, Proposals, Rhodes House Floristry Shop, Tattoo AU, Tattooist Steve Rogers, Tattoos, Teasing, WAFF, background MCU characters, boys boys use your words, implied sex but nothing even remotely showed on screen, its dangerous for steves health, maybe lovers you decide, no powers au, self indulgent and cute AF, steve stop being so fuckin' sexy, tony stop wearing dior pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloIAmParker/pseuds/HelloIAmParker
Summary: "Oh." Tony said, nodding. "....Are you...are you single then...?" He asked, casually, and glared at Rhodey who snorted soda into his nose. "You deserved that."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Captains Mark & Rhodes House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fffirulais](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fffirulais).



> Because fffirulais gave this idea on twitter and i adored it, so heres a tiny snippet of a thing, may be expanded on later if people enjoy it 

Tony crossed his arms, face to face with Rogers stupid, smug, handsome face. Tony and Rhodey ran Rhodes House, a flower shop that specialised in memorial and symbolic flower arrangements. They shared a building with Captain's Mark, a tattoo parlor run by the afformentioned Rogers.

Steve and co had moved in about a year ago, and since then he and Tony had sniped and snarked at each other at every step, never missing an opportunity to metaphorically pull at each others pigtails and get a rise out of the other.

Tony had wanted him from the moment he'd met him, all gorgeous tan skin, and vivid ink and a snakebite piercings Tony couldn't help but imagine against his thighs.

But Steve was dating Bucky, the co-owner of the shop and so Tony did what he did best, deflected by being sarcastic, even as Rhodey rolled his eyes at him and left him to go on dates with his mystery lady.

Tonight, he'd asked Tony and Bruce and T'Challa to please come to dinner. Which meant Tony, now at dinner, was forced into the same space as Steve because Rhodey had asked him **nicely** to get along, pretty pretty please.

_("Behave or i'm telling Mama." Tony had gasped. "You wouldn't!" "Try me.")_

"Rogers."

* * *

Steve couldn't deny that Stark was a firecracker. He was gorgeous and smart and talked sharp and once he had work a pair of Dior pants that Steve had almost literally cried over. Bucky had given him shit for days after he'd gotten back from his date with Sam to laugh at Steve.

But Stark is dating Rhodey, the co-owner of his shop, and so Steve does what he always does when he's put on the spot - he stands his ground and deflects.

But now Natasha has invited them all out to dinner, under threat of castration if they don't behave and Steve would never do anything to offend Natasha so now he and Tony were facing off, because of course they were.

"Stark." He answered him, and Tony's eyes flashed, like a simple word was a challenge. God he was fuckin' beautiful, Rhodes was a lucky man.

* * *

Tony finally pushed past Steve with narrowed eyes, to take his seat and ignored Rhodey's amused glances as Steve took the only other seat left open, the one on Tony's other side and Rhodey stood, making the table go quiet.

"I'd like to thank both parties for agreeing to be here even with the lovers spat both of the men have going on." Rhodey said calmly, leaving Tony to sputter.

"And i just wanted to say, Natasha and I are getting married." He smiled, the table silent for a minute as they all processed that and Tony hopped up, ecstatic. "Rhodey!" He said, so happy for his brother and Rhodey hugged him warmly. Steve looked so confused.

"Wait, aren't you dating Tony?" He asked, before he could stop his mouth and Bruce snorted next to him, laughing. Tony looked affronted. "Rhodey is my brother, that would be...weird. He knows me too well."

Rhodey nodded. "Very weird, also i'm mostly straight."

"Mostly?"

"The Rock is a treasure." He said sagely, and Tony nodded, agreeing. "He really is."

Natasha just sat there this whole time, sipping her wine and letting the others congratulate them, before Bucky caught her attention.

"Aw, man this isn't fair." Bucky whined quietly, and Natasha blinked at him, because Bucky was trying to remove-

"Wait did Sam propose too?" She asked outloud, and everyone looked at them, Bucky caught in the headlights. "I don't want to steal your thunder-" He squeaked, which meant _yes_ and everyone started congratulating them as well.

And then-

"Wait, aren't you dating Bucky?"

Steve physically choked, and Clint had to whap him on the back. "Oh my god no. He's - he's my Rhodey."

"Oh." Tony said, nodding. "....Are you...are you single then...?" He asked, casually as he leaned against the table, and glared at Rhodey who snorted soda into his nose. "You deserved that."

Rhodey was too busy coughing and laughing to answer.

"I am. Are you?" "Oh fuckin, so single." Tony said right away, and Steve grinned. "Wanna dance?" "I'm awful at it, so absolutely."

With that, they both took off for the dance floor and Rhodey sighed in relief. "Maybe now they'll fix some of that tension."

Except, to his dismay, their relationship was almost exactly the same, just now Tonys got an ear piercing and a flower bouquet tattooed over his ribs, and Steve always had fresh flowers in the shop and between the ribbing and yelling and arguing there's kisses and walking in on them more than Rhodey wants to ever see his brothers bare ass butt, thank you Steve. "Santitize this counter!" He yelled, slamming the door shut to the laughter and he's glad Tony found his own happiness but goddamn.


End file.
